What If Mias Mystery Made Michael Mad
by Ultrawoman
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW! Here is the last chapter of this story. M&M fun. Please R
1. The First Confusion

Hope you all enjoy this. Please R&R but also remember this is my first Princess Diaries fanfic so please be kind. If people like it enough, I will post the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, etc. They belong to Meg Cabot.

****

Wednesday 14th October at 3:45pm - The Loft

I can't believe I finally convinced my Dad to let me come home early. 

I sat in Principal Gupta's office pleading with him just to let me have this half a day to get my head together and eventually I won him over. 

I seem to be coming to terms with the fact that my secret is now officially out. 

So now the world knows that I am no longer plain old Mia Thermopolis but that I am now Amelia Mignotte Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia! 

Not only that but I have like no friends at all. 

Tina still seems to like me but even she will probably stop talking to me when she finds out I've been keeping this huge secret from her. 

Lily wasn't talking to me anyway due to me telling her to 'shut up' the other day. 

I kind of hoped her finding out about me being a princess would make her say something to me, even it was something negative! But no, she is still silent, well toward me anyway. 

I tried calling her a few minutes ago (I've been watching the clock so I could call her as soon as she got home) but I got the busy tone. 

Maybe I could try IMing her? 

Perhaps if I give in and apologise she'll talk to me. I could use a friend right now.

****

Later - Still The Loft

You will not believe what just happened! Lily was not online but her brother, the completely gorgeous and absolutely perfect, Michael Moscovitz, was, and he wrote the weirdest thing. I have stuck a copy of our conversation here.

FtLouie : Hey Lily, are you online?!

CracKing : No, Thermopolis, I'm online.

FtLouie : Oh, hi Michael. Is your sister around?

CracKing : No she went out with my parents, straight from school. Anyway she still doesn't want to talk to you.

I kind of figured she didn't but hey, it was worth a shot. At least Michael still liked me. In fact he'd seemed quite impressed when I stood up to Lily. That's why his next comment confused me.

CracKing : Right now, I know how she feels!

Before I could ask what he meant, Michael offlined. 

What did he mean by that?! He knows how she feels?! 

Now Lily not talking to me I can handle, I know we'll work it out eventually but if Michael won't talk to me my life may as well be over. I mean I've loved him, for like, ever and I know he'll probably never feel the same way about me but there is even less chance of that happening if he won't even talk to me! 

I am too wound up to do my homework now. I really want to get out of the house but I doubt I'd be allowed without at least an armed escort! Oh well, I'll see what Mom's doing instead.

****

Even Later - Outside the Moscovitzes Apartment Block

I can't believe I'm here! I am on the steps of the apartment block where Lily and Michael live and I'm totally alone. When I went downstairs, Mom had fallen asleep in front of the TV, so I grabbed my diary, slipped on my Doc Martens and crept out. I didn't even know where I was going! I just had to get out, and now I'm here. I don't even know why! I know Lily's out with her parents. I guess, if I'm honest, I'm curious. What is Michael's problem? It's not like I have to tell him everything. I'm pretty sure he doesn't tell me everything about his life.

For once I am determined not to be afraid of confrontation. I am going to go up there and ask him what he meant. If nothing else, it means he has to talk to me and, hey, maybe he won't have a shirt on! No, focus. I am going to go and confront him about what he said. I can do it, I'm the Princess of Genovia, I can do anything, right?

A/N : Want to know what she does? Then write good reviews so I know I'm doing good!


	2. The Second Confusion

A/N : So here's Chapter 2. Thanx to Rosetta and ILoveClarkKent for the cool reviews - I really appreciate it (have you read my Smallville fanfic? - please R&R that too, thanx). I am still writing more to this so again R&R and let me know if it is worth posting. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own any of these characters and stuff, they still belong to Meg Cabot.

****

Wednesday 14th October at 5:50pm - Back At The Loft

I can't believe what just happened! That is twice in one day now that 

Michael has said stuff I don't understand and I haven't gotten a chance to ask! Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning.

I finally plucked up the courage to go up to the Moscovitzes apartment and knock on the door. Of course, Michael answered (fully clothed - which I can't decide whether was a good thing or a bad thing!) but he didn't offer me to come inside, in fact he barely looked at me! He went, 

"Oh it's you! Lilly's still out!"

"I didn't come to see Lilly I came to see you!" I blurted out. He looked at me and I nearly threw up. He finally offered to let me in, (I guess I'd intrigued him,) and we stood in the hallway of his family's apartment.

"So, what do you want, Thermopolis?" he asked me.

I don't know why he always feels the need to call me by my surname, sometimes it really bugs me and today was one of those times. My fear of confrontation, that Lilly seems to think I have, completely collapsed and, forgive the poetry but, my flame of undying love for Michael Moscovitz flickered and looked faint (although I'll admit it didn't go all the way out) and I completely lost it. I screamed at him, in the voice I never knew I had.

"My name is Mia, and what I want is, to know what your problem is?!"

"My problem?" he said, staring right at me. I immediately regretted yelling at him. I felt awful about it for a second until he said "Your the one with the problem!" I was ready to go frantic again but I didn't get a chance, he beat me to it.

"Damn it, Thermopolis, you kept this stupid princess secret from everyone. I used to think you were one of the last honest people left, now I don't what it was I saw in you!"

What he saw in me?! Yes, that's what he said, he saw something in me! Okay, so maybe he didn't see it anymore, but he did see it before. Does that mean he liked me?! I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant (I doubt I would have done anyway, as my nausea had come back and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst) because the phone started ringing. Michael answered it (obviously) and this is what I heard.

"Moscovitz household, Michael speaking..........Yeah, she's here (obviously meaning me)........okay, I'll tell her, bye"

After he hung up the phone he told me that that was my Mom. She'd just woken up and realised I'd gone and, even though she knows me and Lilly aren't on speaking terms, she called there first, to ask if I was there. He told me I should probably go.

"But..." was all I managed to say, before he got all aggravated and kind of yelled at me, "Go home, Thermopolis!" I gave in and I left.

I didn't tell my Mom what had happened exactly. I just apologised for sneaking out without saying anything (and without taking my bodyguard with me) and she seemed okay about it. She even promised not to tell my Dad or Grandmere that I'd gone AWOL or AWOB (Absent WithOut Bodyguard)

I guess now I should do that algebra homework, but algebra just reminds me of Michael (him tutoring me in G&T and all). What could he have meant when he said he saw something in me? I can't believe he likes me or even liked me, I mean he's a senior, a smart senior and he's totally gorgeous and funny and......, okay I could go on but I think you get the picture. Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter, because whatever it was he saw in me, I don't think he sees it anymore.

Now I really should do that algebra homework,........or maybe I could just try calling him?! No, he's the one who over-reacted, why should I call him, but.........

A/N : What do you think? Please review! I need reviews! Reviews are v. important to me! (Get the idea?)

Chapter 3 coming soon (if I get the reviews!)


	3. The Explanation

A/N : Here we are at the third and final chapter - following on from right where we left off, obviously. Thanx again for the great reviews - little-princess, the-vampire-Senora, navygal537 - you are all v. kind for reviewing my little story.

I'm rounding this story off onthis chapter cos I have no motivation to keep it going, but look out for my next story, also on the what if? type theme.

DISCLAIMER : No, I still don't own the Princess Diaries, its characters or any of that stuff, unfortunately. They still belong to the great author that is Meg Cabot.

****

Wednesday 14th October at 6:00pm - Still In The Loft

Okay, so I called him anyway and there was no answer. Maybe he has the stereo on and can't here the phone,....or maybe he knows it's me and just doesn't want to pick up. 

Anyway I should be concentrating on Algebra and not thinking about Michael, but how is that possible after what he said to me?! 

Okay, so now my Mom's calling me from downstairs. She says there's someone here to see me, but she hasn't said who it is. 

I have this awful feeling it's going to be my Dad, or worse, Grandmere! Well, guess there's only one way to find out.

****

Later ...

Okay, today is officially the most perfect day of my life! I don't care that I am a princess, or that my Grandmere is giving me princess lessons, or that I'm failing algebra. I don't care that I'm a big footed, flat chested freak with like hardly any friends at all. Today is a perfect day! Here's why, it was not my Dad or Grandmere who had come to see me. It was Michael Moscovitz! Yes, _the_ Michael Moscovitz, whom I have loved for most of my life, and, who I suspected liked me too, turned up at _my_ apartment, to see _me! _

I nearly threw up when I saw him, but I managed to stay pretty calm. I was not mad at him, even though he yelled at me, but I was nervous because of what he'd said, you know, about seeing something in me (i.e. maybe, possibly, actually, liking me, more that just as his little sisters (ex)best friend).

Anyway, I hadn't told my Mom what had happened and I didn't really want to explain it all so I took Michael up to my room (so we could _talk_ - before anyone suggests anything gross).

It was weird having a boy in my room, especially Michael, the boy I was in love with. Yeah, I still loved him, even though he'd acted like a major jerk earlier.

Anyway, we sat down, me on the end of my bed, him on the desk chair by the computer.

"I guess I should apologise," he mumbled. He barely looked at me and when he finally glanced up at me I could just about manage to smile before I had to look away. Yes, he should apologise, but really I'd have forgiven him anyway, given that I am totally besotted with him.

"Look," he said, "I didn't mean to go off on one like I did, it's just I thought you trusted me enough to tell me stuff and..."

"I do trust you!" I blurted out. He looked right at me and I felt sick again, my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Then why didn't you tell me about all this princess stuff instead of keeping secrets?" he looked hurt. It had never occurred to me that he'd care this much about it. Actually, it never occurred to me that he'd care at all!

"I don't know" I said, simply, and it was the truth. I could have told him, I could have told Lily, I could have told lots of people, but keeping it a secret seemed the logical thing to do at the time.

I decided now was the time to ask what I really wanted to know. I took the deepest breath of my life, closed my eyes and just said it. I went, 

"Michael, what did you mean when you said you don't know what you ever saw in me?"

When I dared to open my eyes a few seconds later, I realised he was not sitting in front of me anymore. I turned around and saw him standing by the window looking out. 

I guess I'd embarrassed him, truth is I'd embarrassed myself too - but I had to know if it all meant what I thought it did. The largest part of me knew it was wishful thinking that Michael would actually like me the way I liked him but a small part of me was optimistic. 

I stared at him waiting for a reply but what I got wasn't enough.

"It doesn't matter, I can't really tell you what it meant, I..."

I dared to interrupt him, and I even dared a smile when he tried to answer.

"Well, I thought you trusted me enough to tell me stuff!"

"I do trust you, I..."

He smiled back at me when he realised I'd played him at his own game and neither of us were as embarrassed as when he had first arrived. 

"So, we both have secrets," I said. "Looks like mine's out, so, what's yours?"

He looked at me like I'd asked the most stupid question ever.

"You want me to spell it out to you, Thermopolis?!" he smirked, "Cos after this afternoon I thought it was pretty obvious!"

I know I can be incredibly stupid and dense, but I really didn't get it. I just look at him with this blank expression. He laughed, which kind of hurt, I mean, I can't help it if my brain's not as big as some peoples!

He came and sat down next to me. He was really close now, the way we sat in G&T when he helps me with my algebra homework. I could smell that nice clean soap smell he always has. It was making me dizzy, and I was about to get dizzier when he said,

"I love you, Mia!" and then he pulled me up on my feet and he kissed me, on the lips. It was so cool (my foot even popped!)

A/N : Okay, so I know the last bit was from the movie not the book, but it just seemed to fit!

Don't forget to review this and watch out for a couple of new stories by me (Ultrawoman) cos I have a couple ideas that I am working on at the moment. Bye for now!


End file.
